A New Year To Remember
by Dark Evelight
Summary: All of the gang and trouble makers from Harry Potter and the trouble makers are going to the same Muggle high school together. And what's this? Snape has been fired and is now working as the Algebra teacher at the same school the gang is going to. please
1. Default Chapter

-What if after Harry and Ron, and Hermione were out of school and they were signed up for a muggle school but really missed Hogwarts and kept raving abouit it. Will they keep Hogwarts secrets to theirselves or will the rest of the school kids know before the end of the summer. You can't forget about Draco trying to get them in trouble (sigh).  
  
Disclaimer, whatever you're thinking I hope it's not that I own Harry Potter, all though I wish I did.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
chapter one: A Last Day To See But A First Day To Miss  
  
  
  
(In the great hall) " Another year gone, and now as I understand it the points need awarding: In fourth place, Hufflepuff with three hundred twenty four points, in third place, Ravenclaw with three hundred ninety two points, in second place, Slytherin with four hundred twenty six points, and in first place... Gryffindor with four hundred eighty two points" and with those last few words the whole hall (excluding the Slytherins) burst forth in applause. All of the Gryffindors were patting each other on the backs and hugging each other, all the while throwing taunting glares at the Slytherins.  
  
  
  
"Gee, I'm really going to miss Hogwarts." Said Ron all the while looking at Hermione. Hermione had gotten high O.W.L.s and had become a prefect.  
  
"Are you sure Hogwarts is the only thing you'll miss?" Harry taunted since he saw what Ron was looking at. At that moment Hermione came striding over with her chin high in the air as though she were proud of herself (even though that was probably the case).  
  
  
  
"Wow it has been a rough year, hasn't it?" Hermione said in a stressed tone.  
  
"It sure has." Ron said mainly mentioning Hermione's tone. Just then the train whistle blew and all three of them hopped on the train., a couple of hours after the train had departed it pulled into platform 9 ¾. The students were traveling through the barrier in twos and threes.  
  
" Should we go together?" Harry asked, though neither of them answered. When they exited the barrier they heard a very familiar voice sceaming oh Ron how as your year, and how about you two she said motioning to Harry and Hermione. "They were great!" they both said in unison.. Then a very familiar voice sounded behind them said...  
  
"Are you ready to go boy?!" spat Uncle Vernon. Aunt petunia and Dudley were waiting at the entrance in their car.  
  
"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harryb said, he waved a sad goodbye to his friends while he was being allowed to be dragged to the car.  
  
"Bye." He said quietly and with that last word the door was shut in his face as they drove off to a dull summer, but little did Harry know he was going to have a brighter year than he thought would have. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, though I wish I did, that would be cool. And I would dream about Deaco all day long...  
  
A/N: This is probably one of the longest chapter's I might be writing for this story, unless I get really caught up in it. But i would like you to R+R, please, flames are gladly accepted. By the way this might turn out to be a Draco/ Ginny, and Ron/ Hermione, Harry/ Cho, of course it's all of the usuals. Be very supportive of me, please, I'm not confident about myself in writing. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Tree's flashed by as Harry gazed out of the window of Uncle Vernon's new blue Mercedes Benz. Thinking about his friends and how much fun they had at Hogwarts together. Harry wondered what it would be like to not be able to look at anything in the future with them, and how he might never see thair faces again. As he thought this, his frineds smiling faces, popped into his head, and a tear rolled down his cheek, and as he wiped it away, a picture of Draco Malfoy and Snape, popped into his head.  
"Who knows, I could even miss Draco and Snape," He realised he had said Malfoy's first name, instead of his last, and a smile spread across his face. "God, this summer has already brought me new views on people, I had so previously, hated." And he smiled to himself, when a voice cut through his thoughts.  
"Boy we got a letter by your Owl post a couple a day's ago," Uncle Vernon said fuming, and immediatelly, Harry though...  
"Oh no, it isn't god alright, because Ron and Hermione would have sent by their own owl, or by Hedwig."  
"It was from the Sirius Black, your godfather, or whatever," he said, the well known nerve in his temple pulsing., " he said his name has been cleared." Uncle Vernon said, covering his head, knowing now what would happen.  
"Really?! Is he alright?! No more court?! Way to go Sirius!!!" said Harry surprised, at Sirius' luck. He then threw on his Elvis wig and sunglasses and did the disco as Aunt Petunia watched in horror pulling Dudley's piggy butt over the front seat Hoping no havoc would escape if Harry pulled out his wand and started charming everything around him. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later, back in Number Four, Harry who was still excited from the news, was tied to a kitchen chair, looking around like a hyper owl, such as pigwigeon, with his eyes wide and happy. What a day for Harry to be like that, especially with the news that was about to hit him....  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Harry yelled in shock and ecstasy. After calming down quite a bit, he said, "Why am I going to a muggle high school, when I've already finished school?"  
"You only finished in your school, you should have a er...PROPER... (not meant to be yelled)erm...Education. Besides, you probably didn't get good grades at that school anyway"  
"I did to. I got highest grades in my class, that is except for Hermione, and maybe Malfoy..." Harry replied angry, for his misinterpretation of him.  
"You are going to go to Sunset High School, and you're going to deal with it!" Uncle Vernon spat with Aunt Petunia clinging to his shoulder, and Dudley, trying to submerge his body behind Aunt Petunia.  
"Fine, Fine, Fine. I'll go to this Sunset High School. When will I start???" Harry asked finally giving into his Aunt and Uncle. He had just found out that he had a charm to help protect him from Voldemort, by his blood relation to his Aunt, and he wasn't to happy about it. So his attitiude wasn't all that good.  
"You will be starting on September 4th of this year. You will get good grades or you will be in trouble. At least you better." Uncle Vernon cleared Harry in, while untying him, since he wasn't hyper anymore. Then Harry straightened up to stretch, from being in that tied chair for so long.  
"How about I don't get good grades, and you won't get cursed into a little piggy tail that fit Dudley in my first year." Harry said his temper flaring up again. Petunia and Vernon squirmed farther into the kitchen corner. Eventually they got so close that you could hear Dudley squealing his little piggy squeal because he was getting pushed, and scrunched, though he couldn't get much smaller, no matter how long he had been on a diet that his Aunt made for him. 


End file.
